No War
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: If there was no war.
1. Chapter 1

**Point Of View Tris**

I wake up in the dorm room. Then I remember I finished initiation. But not just that I made it, I got first. A smile creeps on my face. Today is the day I get to chose my job. I already know what I'm going to chose.

I look at the clock. its 8:00. I have one hour before I get to chose a job. I quickly get up and pick out black skinny jeans and a tight black Tshirt. I put on black flats.

I look at my tattoo. The ravens. I smile at it. I look back over at the time. 8:24, plenty of time for breakfast.

I quickly run out of the dorm room and go into the cafeteria. I get in line, and finally I get 2 chocolate chip muffins and a piece of dauntless cake. I see Uriah at a table shoveling cake into his mouth like he's feeding a fire.

"Go slow there Uriah." I tell him after sitting down.

"Do I half to?" He asks with his best puppydog face. I giggle at him. "Is that a yes or a no?" That just made me giggle more.

"What did you do to Uriah?" Christina says sitting beside me. I stop giggling and Uriah starts.

"So.." I say pausing trying to get there eyes off of me. "What are you going to chose for your jobs?"

"You will see." Says Christina with a mischievous face.

"Well I want to work with Four in the control room." Says Uriah with a proud smile. "What about you?"

"A instructor to scare the newbies and a tattoo artist." I say with a smile.

Christina draws our attention. "Its time!" We all get up and head to the training room. Eric is there waiting with a board that was covered.

"Okay there are only a few things you can chose from here they are." He pulls the cover from the board.

Hair Place(1)

Cop(2)

Leader(1)

Tattoo Parlor(2)

Instructor(3)

Faction Ambassador(1)

Fence(2)

"Since Tris was first she gets to chose first." He tells me. I smile and speak my answer loud.

"Instructor and Tattoo Parlor." I say.

"Uriah?" He asks

"Control room and Instructor." He replies.

By the time we were done a few people surprised me and Peter, well he is now learning to be a leader.

Me- Tattoo Parlor/Instructor

Uriah- Control room/Instructor

Peter- Leader

Will- Faction Ambassador

Christina- Hair Place

Lynn- Fence

Marlene- Cop

I don't understand Lynn, she chose to go to the fence. I was sad. We would not get to see her.

"Okay here are your keys." Says Eric, passing me one. I was lucky I get the biggest apartment.

One I got my key, I left, to move in to my new apartment.

One I got there I opened it. It was as big as Four's room. Then it hit me, I was going to train initiates with Four.

Four. I don't know what happened, we have not spoken since he kissed me. I sigh and go to get my stuff.

After I grab all my stuff which is not much, I head back to my room. On the way there I see the worst sight. Four.

I see him kissing Lauren. I run away with tears in my eyes.

When I make it back to my room I shut the door and lock it. I run into the bathroom to fix my make up that is now running down my face.

I don't re-aply, I just wipe it off. I go back over to my stuff with a broken heart. I just sat on my empty bed full of tears.

I hear a knock on the door. I don't want anyone to see me like this so I just sit there in silence.

Finally the knocking on the door stops and I fall asleep.

When I wake up and I pick out a crop top with dull black jeans. I grab my combat boots and head to the tattoo parlor. When I enter Tori is wait for me.

"So you want to do tattoos?" She asks me and I nod. She hand me a design book. "Start to get to know these, they are the most used."

"Okay." I say and sit down in a chair. One the first page there is a skull and crossbones.

After I finish looking through the book of tattoos, Tori shows me how to work the tattoo gun. Once I finally get the hang of it she lets me practice on the pig skin. I was pretty good.

Tori walks over and her facial expression is surprise. "Wow your a natural!" I smile at this. "Maybe tomorrow you can start giving them." She says. I was dumbfounded. It was my first day and I could give tattoos tomorrow!

"Okay!" I say with glee.

"But you done here for now, you can go home." I was a little disappointed I don't want to go back anywhere. I know I must now put my stuff away though.

When I get back to my apartment I see a note. Its from Four. I look at it.

Dear Tris,

I promise you I am sorry. She kissed my not the other way around. Please believe me. I love you.

Love, Four

I rip it then crumple it up and through it into the trash. Next to the trash I have my abnegation clothing. I pick them up. A tear falls. Then another. Then another. Until they can't stop. I cry and cry until I can cry anymore. Then I throw It into the trash as well.

I wipe the tears away and get up to visit Christina. I exit the room and look back at the trash can. I face back forward with a new attitude. Four watch out, cause I coming and I'm not playing nice.

**What did you guys think? I hope you like it. I hope its as good as Dauntless cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk through the hallways I wonder if Four really means that. Maybe? Maybe not? I start walking quicker. When I finally reach the door I knock. Please be home! She opens the door with a look of surprise on her face.

"Tris what are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Can we talk? I ask her quickly.

"Ya, ya." She opens the door wider to let me in. I sit on her couch. After she shut the door she sits down right next to me. "Shoot." She commands.

"I saw Four kiss Lauren." I say with tears in my eyes. "He tried to send me a note that says she kissed him, but even if thats true why was he kissing back!" My voice turns into a yell. The tears start to come back.

"That boy isn't worth all the tears." She says trying to calm me down. "If he really loved you he would be begging you right this second to come back." She pauses. "And he has not talked to you since the kiss!" She yells.

This makes me feel worse. Christina naming all of the things he has done. "Stop." I say with the tears finally clearing up. "I don't want to hear more about him." I say. "HeHurtMeIGetIt,ButPleaseStopTalkingAboutIt." I say as quick as possible.

"Slow down." She pauses until her eyes glow with an idea. "I can give you a makeover and we can go to a bar."

"Okay." I say just not wanting to face any more Four drama. She hops up and runs towards her closet and comes back out with a tight, short, black dress. She throws it at me.

"Put it on." She commands me. I grab it and run to the bathroom.

When I enter, I shut the door and get dressed. Once I put it one I don't look half bad. When I come back out I see silver high heels. I put them one and I see Christina with all of her makeup out.

"Chris." I say.

"Oh, you're ready! Sit." I walk over and sit down.

After she gives me her makeup treatment I look stunning. Well, not ugly, but not pretty. Noticeable.

"Lets go." I say.

"Okay let me get high heels on." She says walking towards her closet.

She comes back with plain, black, heels.

We exit together. Arm and arm. Only if Four could see me now.


	3. Chapter 3

As me and Christina head towards the bar, we went to get Marlene and now she's coming with us. A girls night out. Well worked for might I add.

We walk into the pit and we try to decide what bar to go to. It was my pick. It was called 'Dauntless Bar'. Really original.

Before we go inside I could already smell the alcohol. But when we did enter we could see all of it. I mean I'm not surprised.

The first thing we did was get some beer. By the time it was 11:00 we were all drunk. Me, Christina, and Marlene were all dancing on a table. What we did not know was that the guy were all sitting down watching us.

"Hello, everyone we are now doing kareoke!" We jump off the table and sign up. We were the first so we got up on stage.

"So, Tris what do you what to sing?" They both ask me.

"I Knew You Were Trouble." I reply. The music started.

I started it.

_"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me"_

_Then Marlene took over._

_"And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me"_

Then we all sung the chorus.

_"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

Then Christina did her thing.

_"No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see"_

Then I took it back.

_"He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!"_

Then we all sung.

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

Than It was me and Marlene

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_Then we all took it back home._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

We kept going.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

When we finished we left to get tattoos.

When we got there it was around 2:00, but Tori was still there.

"Heyyy." I slurred.

"Oh, hello Tris. Want a tattoo?" I nodded.

"A heart on my left thigh." I tell her.

When she finished it looked great.

"Thanks Tori. How much?" I ask her.

"Oh I'll put it on your paycheck." She tells me. After we all got our tattoos we all were matching. A heart on our left thigh.

"Want to have a sleepover at my place?" I ask them. They nod. So we head back to my place, drunk and tired.

When I woke up I had a bouding in my head. I don't remember last night. I get up and get hangover medicine. I take 3. It just dulls the pain. I look at the clock. 8:00. I put on a plain black dress and head to work.

Just on time. 8:58, 2 minutes to spare and I'm here before Tori. I go over to an empty station and get Tori comes in she only says these words.

"Did you like your tattoo?" What?

"What tattoo?" I ask her. She points to my left thigh and I see a black heart. When did I get that?

She laughs at me and I get as red as a red tomato.

"Well ready to do your first tattoo?" She asks me and I nod like a crazy maniac. "Well here comes a group of people." I look over and see 2 people I can stand and 1 that I want to hide from.

"Hey Tori." Yells Zeke. "Can we get tattoos?"

"Ya. Thats why I'm here." She replies. "Zeke I can do you and you two," She says pointing at Uriah and Four. "Can decide who want to go with Tris." I look down feeling Four's glare.

"Uriah can." He says quietly. What have I done? I don't even know.

"Okay." He says. he walks over. "Can I have a dauntless symbol on my shoulder?" He asks me and I nod. I Grab the gun and go to town.

In the end I did a good tattoo and Uriah liked it so yay.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you like it?" I ask Uriah. He has the biggest smile on his face in the world.

"YA!" He screams in my ear. It practically was as loud as the Chasm, but the chasm is not right next to your ear. My ear feels like someone is playing the drums.

"So," I say recovering from my ear. "Whats up?"

"The sky!" He gives me a kid grin.

"Really?" I say raising a eyebrow.

"You?" He questions.

"Me?" I ask him.

"You?" He repeats.

"What about me!" I ask him.

"Last night." I am totally confused.

"What?" I ask him.

"Don't you remember?" He says surprised.

"Remember what?" I ask.

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" I stare at him.

"What have I been saying, oh ya, I don't remember." I says getting annoyed.

"Were you drunk?"

"I. Don't. Know!" I snap.

"Oh," He looks at Four. "You may want to tell him that."

"Tell him what? WHY? WHAT HAPPENED!" I scream at him, getting looks from other people at the shop.

"WOW, calm down." He tells me.

"I am calm." I say slowly.

"Okay, do you really want to know what happened?"

"YES!" I scream.

"Are you sure?" I give him the glare.

"I have been asking." I tell him and he takes a deep breathe.

"Okay, so last night me, Will, Zeke, and Four went to the bar and, well you were there. It was fine for the first 5 minutes but then they announced karaoke. You, Marlene, and Christina went up first and did 'I knew you were Trouble' and that that is what Four is upset about." He looks me in the eye with pity.

"You aren't telling me that he thinks.." I trail off. _Did he really think that I was fully awake, he should trust me._ Then it hits me like a bullet. I have not trusted him. I look down to the floor.

"Well, Tris." I look up. "Good luck with that."

"Bye, Uriah." I say as he gets up to leave. He gives me a weak smile and leaves with Zeke and Four.

I look over waiting for my next customer.

But that customer never came. It was a slow day, and for once I just wanted to sleep. To forget and, to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walk out of the shop Tori stops me.

"Ummm, Tris." I look at her. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Well, be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I reply, walking past her.

**(PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPageBreakDoINeedToKeep DoingThisNoButItIsFun)**

When I make it back to my apartment the door is wide open. I slowly walk in, but as I walk away from the door it shuts. I quickly turn, but my face it met with a cloth with I don't know, on it.

When I start to wake up, I'm in a dark room with no windows and one door, I'm in a chair, with straps on my hands and feet, but with duck tape over my mouth. I look around but everything is blurry. Than I remember Tori, she told me to be careful, but I let my guard down.

I hear footstep approach slowly. I try to scream, but the duck tape stops me. The door opens slowly, but surprisingly I did not see this person capturing me.

Peter. He is standing at the doorway watching me struggle. I see serum in his hands.

"Hope you like forgetting." He tells me and then walks over and injects me.

_I am at the chasm, Four is walking closer. He puts his hand over my mouth picks me up and trys to throw me over. I try to scream but with his cold hands covering my mouth I can't breath or scream. I see a figure coming over. Peter. He comes up behind Four with a metal pipe and hits Four in the head with it. Four falls dropping me with him. Peter take me to the dorm. He saved me._

I wake up with a new mind, a new reason. Peter is my boyfriend. Right?

"Peter!" I give him a hug.

"Hi sweety, ho did you sleep?" He asks me kindly. _He is so cute._

"Great!" I give him a peck on his cheek. He gives me a warm smile.

"What to head to lunch?" He asks me. I giggle.

"Ya." I say happily.

He picks me up on his back. On the way there people give us strange stares. We go in and sit down at a free table.

"You hungry?" He asks me.

"Nope." I say popping the P.

"Me too." He says pulling me in for a kiss. I kiss back and I hear a gasp and thing fall to the floor. I look behind me and see Four. I look into his eyes and see hurt and pain.

"What?" I ask. He runs away to, who know where.

"Lets go." Peter says.

"K." I tell him and we get up and walk to his apartment.

When we get there Peter yells from the kitchen

"Want something to drink?"

"Ya." I yell back. When he comes back, he has a strange drink in his hands and hands it to me. I stay quiet and drink it. After I finish I feel strange, I look up at Peter. Wow Peter looks hotter, I want to get up and hug him forever.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me. I giggle. Like crazy.

"What?" He asks. This make me giggle more. He quiets me with a kiss. What seems like years, he pulls away.

"You look hot." _Can I just walk over there and kiss him? I hope._

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Peter?" I ask remembering something.

"What?"

"Did you, ummm," I pause. "Do something to me, I feel strange." He looks worried. "I..." I get up and run to his bathroom. I throw up. Then it hit me, _Peter... Your died._


	6. Chapter 6

****Point Of View Four** (Yes I'm making you wait for Tris.)**

I go running out of the cafeteria and end up at Zeke's place.

"ZEKE!" I yell banging on the door. "ZEKE!" I yell again. Finally he opens the door after the second try.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He yells at me.

"This is important!" I tell him urgently. He seems to see the urgency in my eyes, because he lets me inside.

"What is it and it better be good." He says after I sit down. His face is in an annoyed expression.

"Tris and Peter!" I tell him angrily. His face

"What did Peter do? Did he try to hurt Tris again! Oh if he did he is dead.." I interrupt him.

"They kissed." I say quietly. His face turns to shock.

"WHAT!" He screams at me so loud that I practically can't hear.

"I know right!" I say getting my anger back.

"Okay I'm going to throw a party and have truth or dare!" He says. Wow that's a good idea.

"Good, have Uriah tell her so that it sound normal." I give him a pat on the back.

"Lets do this." I say.

* * *

**Short, I know, I just, I have had writers block, so I have been play Duck Life. Please give me Ideas! I am boring and bland. I think so. Do you? I also write faster with reviews. *elbows* **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, but this is being discontinued. I'm working on Minecraft storys now and I don't have time for Divergent. Thanks for reading. And if anyone want to take on one of these storys, ask me. Thats all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
